


Не провожай

by shizandra



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Они сошлись глупо и больно. Вместе было хорошо молчать. Боль не казалась такой огромной, и с ней можно было жить. А секс оказался отличным средством от «жизни». И пусть в двух случаях из трех Лань Ванцзи видел перед собой Вэй Ина, это ничего не значило, ведь оставшийся один принадлежал только Цзян Чэну. Ему было достаточно. Или так только казалось?





	Не провожай

— И что теперь? — Цзян Чэн сам себе напоминает натянутую тетиву. Тронь — и лопнет, пустив кровь всех, кто рядом. — Он вернулся. И он здесь.

В Облачных Глубинах слишком тихо. Настолько, что хочется заорать только для того, чтобы нарушить эту тишину. Вэй Ин здесь. Спит где-то там, в комнатах самого Лань Ванцзи, который положил на всех, как только вернулся его ненаглядный. Не то, чтобы Цзян Чэн не знал, на что тот способен…

— Я не знаю, — Лань Ванцзи стоит за спиной и чуть в стороне. Не на расстоянии дыхания, но достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать его присутствие.

Цзян Чэн кривит губы в усмешке. Он не знает тоже. Он позволял Лань Ванцзи кончать с именем Вэй Ина на губах. Делал вид, что ему все равно. Надеялся… на что? Но теперь сам Вэй Ин здесь, Лань Ванцзи сам сказал об этом, и не верить ему причин нет.

— Кем я был для тебя? — Цзян Чэн разворачивается для того, чтобы увидеть лицо, похоже, теперь уже бывшего любовника. Оно непроницаемо, но Цзян Чэн за годы этих «отношений» научился читать его. Лань Ванцзи растерян. А еще ему больно. И стыдно. И еще целый клубок более сложных эмоций. Но он молчит, и Цзян Чэн знает, что это не потому, что не хочет говорить. Ванцзи просто нечего сказать.

Они сошлись глупо и больно. Вместе было хорошо молчать. Боль не казалась такой огромной, и с ней можно было жить. А секс оказался отличным средством от «жизни». И пусть в двух случаях из трех Лань Ванцзи видел перед собой Вэй Ина, это ничего не значило, ведь оставшийся один принадлежал только Цзян Чэну. Ему было достаточно. Или так только казалось?

— Тем, рядом с кем я жил, — выдыхает Лань Ванцзи, и Цзян Чэн давится воздухом. Воздухом, претензиями, вопросами, подступающей истерикой. Этого признания так много и так мало, что Цзян Чэна качает, и он делает шаг к Лань Ванцзи и упирается лбом в его плечо. Один из немногих, кому вообще дозволено касаться, особенно так. Единственный на самом деле. И этого тоже кажется слишком много.

Цзян Чэн дышит тяжело, немного загнанно, и вздрагивает, когда Лань Ванцзи кладет ладонь на его спину. Даже сквозь слои одежды он чувствует его ломкую нежность и молчаливую мольбу о прощении. Цзян Чэн зажмуривается. Его оставляют одного. Снова один на один с его проклятой жизнью. Он почти отвык.

— Я буду рядом, — тихо, едва слышно произносит Лань Ванцзи, и Цзян Чэн сглатывает нервный смешок. Ложь. Все ложь.

Хочется сказать что-нибудь ехидное, острое, больное. Он даже вскидывает голову, но тонет в глазах Лань Ванцзи и осекается. Так много счастья. Сияющего, колючего, искреннего. От того, что вернулся, что жив. Пусть без надежды на взаимность, это не важно. И Цзян Чэн опускает взгляд. Надо вспомнить про гордость. Про то, что Глава Ордена, а не влюбленная девчонка. Вот только Лань Ванцзи касается кончиками пальцев его подбородка, заставляет поднять голову и целует. Целует глубоко, долго, сильно и горько. И в этом поцелуе больше того, что Цзян Чэн готов выдержать. Так много… много всего. Благодарность, вина, сожаление, та самая нежность, радость, счастье, любовь.

Цзян Чэн отстраняется сам. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, пальцы подрагивают, какая уж тут гордость…

— Спасибо, — Лань Ванцзи улыбается глазами. И отступает. Отшагивает, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Он смотрит и смотрит, и двигаться под его взглядом так тяжело. Но Цзян Чэн заставляет себя. Разворачивается спиной, расправляет плечи, вскидывает голову. Вот так. Он Глава Ордена. Он Цзян Ваньинь.

— Не провожай…


End file.
